shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessicake (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Taylor Autumn Bertman |other_voice_actors= |name=Jessicake |title=Jessicake the Small Kindi Kid |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=*England *Shopville |affiliation=*North Western Railway **Mystabella **Peppa-Mint **Dum Mee Mee *Marsha Mello's Branch Line **Marsha Mello **Donatina **Skyanna *Kindi Team **Shelly **Donatina **Peppa-Mint **Rainbow Kate **Summer Peaches *Bunny Cart |relative(s)= |basis=Cupcake |arrived_in_shopville=Between 1925 and 1935 |visited_shopville= }} Jessicake is a cupcake Kindi Kid. Description Personality Jessicake is dim-witted, but lovable. She often makes mistakes, and she is very clumsy, but her lovable personality often makes her forgiven. She is known to love jokes, and is helpful and friendly to all Kindi Kids. She is a little bit soft-spoken and her voice is often a little quiet, but she is still a reliable Kindi Kid. Despite her kind behavior, she can also be rather manipulative, as shown in multiple episodes. Appearance Jessicake has blue hair. She wears a red headband with a red bow with a cupcake in the center. Her dress somewhat resembles her original version, except that it is pink with a cupcake design in the center. She wears blue sandals with a red bow in the center. Abilities Origin Her fingers can light whatever they touch on fire or heat them up to the point where they explode. If clapping, she can create an explosion. Jessicake may be a bit strong, once she sent Yolka flying with a single punch. She seems to be a bit durable, as right after she sent Yolka flying, she got hit by an electrical blast from Bunny Cart that sent her flying into a rock with no harm done to her. Due to being an Infernite, Jessicake has incredible heat resistance, being able to take a bath and shower in lava and use a Living Flame as a back scrubber with no negative effects or visible pain. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Hyper Hotfoot:' Jessicake puts her hands on the ground and superheats the ground in front of her until it catches enemies on fire, burning away at any enemy who steps on it.. *'Kablammo:' Jessicake claps her hands together, creating an explosion, damaging and knocking back all nearby enemies. *'Magma Mist:' Jessicake creates a shower of molten mist, healing all Kindi Kids nearby. Weaknesses If Jessicake isn't careful, she may hurt herself with her own explosions, as seen on Kindikids.com, where she makes a rock explode and the explosion ends up burning her. Biography Early Life Little is known about Jessicake's early life. However, it is known that she previously experienced a clogged lava shower. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Jessicake was the Kindi Kid who introduced Peppa-Mint to Marsha Mello and Donatina. Later, when they are playing hide and seek, Jessicake remarked that having the hiccups was not how you would play hide and seek. Jessicake then met Beary Chill for the first time. She was the very first kid who played Beary Chill's game, Guess the Snack. Jessicake guesses many foods, but she finally figures out the answer. ("First Day") When everything was ready, Jessicake and the other kids helped plan a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Jessicake was one of the kids who helped teach Marsha Mello how to dance. She later replied that her dance was the best. ("Dancing Disaster") Jessicake and the other kids tried to figure out who the special day was for. Jessicake was a little mean to the kids. The "special day" later turned out to be another surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Special Day") Jessicake and the other kids learned the word "space". By now, Jessicake was a little fed up with the kids telling her what to do, so she explained her dilemma to Kitty Scale and Kitty Scanner, who then helped her make a space suit. ("Space") When the Kindi Games were being held at Rainbow Kindi, Jessicake helped design medals for the event. Jessicake was one of the winners after the games were over. The kids later played the game charades. ("Charades") Jessicake was the host of the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. Jessicake was the meanest she had been in her life, telling the kids what to do, as payback for the kids telling her what to do. Jessicake then managed to sort things out in the end. ("Tea Party") Jessicake told the other kids that she was dressed up as a baker for Halloween. Jessicake and the other kids were pretty mean to Rainbow Kate when she first arrived, but managed to make things right in the end. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Jessicake was almost all of the Kindi Kids who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Jessicake was one of the kids who learned to play camp around the classroom. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Having the hiccups is NOT how you do hide-and-seek."'' - Jessicake, First Day *''"They DON'T have to do what you say because it's NOT your birthday."'' - Jessicake, Special Day *''"I can imagine all sorts of scary things going wrong! Monsters, dragons, aliens?!"'' - Jessicake, Space *''"That's not what they are! They're medals for our first ever kindergarten games!"'' - Jessicake, Charades *''"What's all this? I told Marsha Mello to tell you to wear your favorite hat."'' - Jessicake, Tea Party * "She's too much, Beary Chill. She doesn't seem to stop, EVER!" ''- Jessicake, Trick or Treat Set Information Jessicake was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50008 and she contains 69 pieces. The set includes a Shoppet. 50008 Jessicake can be combined with 50009 Marsha Mello and 50006 Donatina to create the Infernites Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description '''Melt mountains with the sizzling hands of Jessicake!' Hi! I'm Jessicake, as sweet as a frosted cupcake from head to toe! I come to life as soon as you pick me up, with big glittery eyes, my head bobbles with every movement! I love cupcakes, especially frosted ones with cherries on top! Take my cupcake out of its wrapper and hold it up to my mouth and watch me "eat" the cherry! I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! So, come and join me and my friends Peppa-Mint, Donatina and Marsha Mello at Rainbow Kindi! We can't wait to have a magical day with you! *''Features translucent, fiery hands and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Infernite tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar Description Put the heat on the nasty Shoppets with the red-hot hands of JESSICAKE, one of three quirky, creative Infernites in Moose Toys® Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet Code Jessicake's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Background Information *She is second in line standing on the "Kindi Kids" logo. However, some versions of the logo replace her with Marsha Mello, such as the one on the back of the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar. *She is in the Nick Jr. Studios logo at the end of airings of some of the shorts in European countries, with headphones and a rainbow Cubit, shouting "REMIX!" (on the video). This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special and further half-hour episodes. *She and the rest of 2014 Infernites members represent January in the Kindi Kids: 2021 Wall Calendar. Trivia *She is similar to Zoe Zoom, as both are cycloptic Infernites who come with a Shoppet in their sets. *When she is scared, harmed, or surprised, she lets out a high pitched scream. *Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, she uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident females. *She is best friends with Pam Cake. Along with Pam Cake, she is friends with Sara Sushi and Donatina as shown in Hot Lava Shower. *She is shown to be the only Kindi Kid who likes the Wiztastics' shows. *There is an error in her instructions where after Step 9 where a hinge piece is put on, it disappears in Step 10. It appears again in Step 11. Behind the Scenes Basis Jessicake is based on a cupcake. It is designed to serve one person, which may be baked in a small thin paper or aluminum cup. As with larger cakes, icing and other cake decorations such as fruit and candy may be applied. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Jessicake's voice is provided by Taylor Autumn Bertman. Real-Life History Early Development Jessicake's ears were originally going to be the same shade of blue as her body. Her head was also originally dark blue. Her original head can be seen in some shots of Calling All Kindi Kids. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Jessicake first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Jessicake appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Jessicake debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 1. Jessicake also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Taylor Autumn Bertman (UK/US) *Chloé Hollings (France and French Speaking Canada) *Birgit von Rönn (Germany) *Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel) *Jo Hyeon-jeong (South Korea) *Liliana Barba (Latin America) *Leyla Rangel (Latin America; TV Version) *Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) Category:Kindi Kids